


Average Wildehopps Friday Night

by Carrotpants



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, LEWD, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrotpants/pseuds/Carrotpants
Summary: After a long hard week, Nick and Judy look forward to their Friday plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut fic. yes i do want those who read this to tear me a new one cause I feel like i didn't do exactly a good job on this, but whatever, just a short little smutty blurb i wanted to do to commemorate my 50 followers on my nsfw tumblr blog *cough* promotion *cough* https://www.tumblr.com/blog/carrotsinpanties

They day was coming to a close, about half-an-hour till their shift ended. Typing at her computer she finished up the last few sentences of her report when suddenly she was met with two orange arms groping around her sides and gentle bites along the base of her neck that slowly made their way up to her ears. 

 

“Nick, not right now, we’re still working.” Judy entreated. Nick compiled and backed off and settled for leaning against her chair.

 

“Sorry Carrots, but you know I like to surprise you~” Nick’s words; they way he spoke made Judy’s spine tingle in excitement. It was Friday, and so the plans they had made for every friday night were going to stay as is, unless Chief Bogo had something up his sleeve that would cultivate disappointment. 

 

“I just finished one of our reports, can you get it for me?” Judy asked. 

 

“Alright, I’ll give to Bogo too so you and I can just head on out when the time comes.” Nick huffed. He walked off leaving Judy to her thoughts once more. Just the thought of him touching her, gave her warm and arousing feelings that usually left her loins a little… She shook the thought out of her mind to try and concentrate on the multitude of work she still had to do.

 

The rest of the day went of just as expected, no surprises from Bogo and Judy heard nothing more from Nick for the rest of that remaining half hour. The two met up at the end of their shift in the main lobby and walked off. The way back to Judy’s apartment had no bumps, except for the subway ride there, but while on the train ride, within those confined spaces, Nick noticed something; a change in Judy's sent. He couldn't exactly think on how to describe it as the scent was being burned into his mind and it was driving his libido through the roof. 

 

As the two were walking up to Judy’s apartment Nick caught a whiff of Judy’s sent, it seemed to have spiked ever since they entered the apartment. The thought of what was coming up was driving his urges more and more crazy. Soon enough they reached Judy’s apartment, and Judy put the key into the lock. Nick once again groped Judy’s butt once again.

 

“Fascinated with my butt today aren’t you?” She opened the door and looked back to Nick.

 

“Oh please, you know I’m always fascinated by your butt, it’s absolutely perfect” Nick replied in a soft and sensual manner. How she managed to stay so calm while under such, what he presumed, intense heat amazed him. Judy’s only response was a giggle as she took his hand off of her butt and led him into the apartment. Nick closed the door behind and and once Judy knew it was closed she slipped his hand down to her belt. Nick then pulled her closer to undo the belt. Once the belt was off Judy led Nick over the bed and sat down.

 

Nick responded to this by pushing his mouth to hers, and slipping one hand on her face to caress it, and another down her panties to stroke the heat that Judy had been waiting all day for. Judy let out soft moan in between the quiet and soft love making. Judy always loved the taste of nick whenever they kissed for long durations of time. The left over after taste of doughnut, coffee, and a bug sandwich. In any other circumstance that combination would make her sick; however, in her current situation and mood made her long for the taste of her fox with a burning passion, no matter what he’s been putting into his mouth.

 

Nick pulled away from the kiss and got down on his knees, his hand drenched in the juices from his bunny’s, now aching, labia. Nick slid off Judy's panties and reveled at the sight of just how wet she already was. 

 

“you ready?” Nick asked. The question sounded so dumb when he said it out loud but he meant it, he wanted to make sure his Jude was ready.

 

“no need to ask me nick, now pl-ahh~” without needing to finish her sentence, Nick had taken a long lap of Judy's hot folds. Nick continued with long laps on the outside of Judy's aching vagina. Each lick invoked a response from Judy in the form of moans and whole body movements like tossing, arching, and sitting to hold on to Nick's head; all of which Nick always found amusing. Nick eventually dove his muzzle into Judy's heat pushing his tongue against every inch of wet fleshy wall that he could. Judy has taken to sitting up now, holding on to Nick's ears; moaning a lot more audibly now. Judy's inner walls were tightening and moving now with every lap of Nick's tongue, he could feel every twitch.

 

Nick didn't want to finish Judy off too soon, so he stopped and got up off the floor. Judy gave Nick a puzzled look, but her questions were quickly answered as Nick started to unbuckle his belt. Judy got the full view of her fox undoing the loops on his belt and sliding the zipper down to reveal the bulge of his dick, looking as if it would burst right through his underwear. Nick then pulled down his underwear, and with almost comical fashion, his red rocket finally popped out into view.

 

Nick stepped forward and leaned down to be directly over Judy. His body size compared to hers was almost contradictory; they made it work. Nick looked down and started benignly prodding at Judy's entrance. He looked back up to notice her already panting. The look she gave him was one of pure lust, which nick took as a green light. Nick pushed a good portion if his length inside Judy and stopped. When he was pushing inside Judy, she made attempt at making words, but only sounded out moans of pleasure and ecstasy.  Nick smirked and pulled back out only to thrust his full length inside of Judy’s heat. Nick continued this motion at a slow and steady pace. The feeling of being inside her was unlike any other mammal he’s had the chance to have sex with. She was tight, soft, and the muscles of walls moved in such a fashion that it made him feel like a teenager again; yet, being with this bunny for so long gave his body the opportunity to adapt, so he can last almost as long as she can. 

 

Judy on the other hand was having just as much fun as her partener. The feeling of being filled by his cock was better than any toy she could buy on the market. His heat mixing with hers was the perfect side effect of him being inside her. The main effect; however, this kind of discourse had on her body was like no other. Every thrust, hell, every pull made her inside light up, sending bolts of electricity up her spine that made it arch, and down to the thighs and legs that made her lower body buck and thrust into Nick to correspond perfectly with his timed thrusts. Nick started to ramp up his speed, Judy could feel his knot beginning to tighten and grow with each thrust, she too was edging closer and closer to climax. Judy began to grab a hold of the sheets on the bed, huffing and moaning, making all sorts of noises that Nick like to hear. Nick started to notice his knot was at full capacity slamming into Judy’s body with full force and being pushed in slightly as he thrusted against her. His orgasm was just on the horizon to, so he hoped Judy’s was to.

 

“Ju-Judy, I can’t hold out much longer.” Nick begged.

 

“A little more, just a little bit longer!” Judy pleaded back to him.

 

Nick could feel Judy’s fleshy caverns tightening around his dick, she was so close, but he was closer. With a few more thrusts and one last ditch effort push, Nick squeezed his knot into Judy’s small opening, just barely able to push past her folds. That knotting was also the edge Judy needed to push her body to orgasm, with jucies from the both of them mixing together in a concoction of semen and vaginal fluids. Judy pulled Nick on top of her and she buried her face in Nick’s neck fluff to practically scream as the orgasm roared through her body, sending shock waves of pleasure through her body. Finally to the collapsed, with nick rolling over onto his back letting Judy rest her head on his chest.

 

In the aftermath of such intense session, seeing Judy in her post coital glow made her even more cuter than normal. Nick ,of course, didn’t want to exactly say such a thing after such an emotional roller coaster, but he couldn’t help himself to just notice things like that. The two were still in their uniforms and with their minds coming back to reality just starting to notice the smells of each other. Judy lifted up her head, nick stroking one of her ears.

 

“We both need a shower  _ and  _ a change of clothing.” Judy said, casually.

 

“Well it’s a good thing we have off tomorrow fluff.” Nick responded in his snarky tone.

 

“We sure do Nick, we sure do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope you liked it, remember to feel free to leave a comment, i don't mind what you say.


End file.
